Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-conditioning remote controllers and air-conditioning systems.
Description of the Related Art
An air-conditioning remote controller in the related art includes various kinds of buttons, such as an on/off button, an operation mode button, a set-temperature increase button, a set-temperature decrease button, and a wind-speed button, and also includes a display section that shows the operational status, such as the operation mode, the set temperature, and the wind speed, of an air-conditioning apparatus.
The operational status of the air-conditioning apparatus can be changed by pressing such various buttons. For example, when the air-conditioning apparatus is in operation, the display section displays the current set temperature. In this case, every time the set-temperature increase button is pressed once, the set temperature is increased by 1° C., whereas every time the set-temperature decrease button is pressed once, the set temperature is decreased by 1° C. The various buttons are assigned in this manner in accordance with the contents displayed in the display section (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-229009 (paragraphs [0019] to [0023], FIG. 1)).
Another known type of an air-conditioning apparatus is configured to perform setback control that requires two values, i.e., an upper limit and a lower limit, as set temperatures. In such an air-conditioning apparatus, the two set temperatures can be set by using an integrated controller provided with an input device, such as an air-conditioning remote controller (for example, see WO 2011/101892 (paragraphs [0021] to [0023])).